<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Le sang d'un Gondor ne signifie rien (par oOoPlumeStilinskioOo) by Comptoir_des_auteurs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717526">Le sang d'un Gondor ne signifie rien (par oOoPlumeStilinskioOo)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs'>Comptoir_des_auteurs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:34:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lors de la quête de l'anneau Boromir confia à Aragorn l'inquiétude qu'il éprouve envers son petit frère, Faramir, concernant l'éducation de Denethor. Sur le chemin des montagnes du Rohan, Aragorn décide d'aider le petit-frère de Boromir et le prend sous son aile après la bataille du Gondor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aragorn | Estel &amp; Faramir (Son of Denethor II), Éowyn/Faramir (Son of Denethor II)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Le sang d'un Gondor ne signifie rien (par oOoPlumeStilinskioOo)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAmande/gifts">MissAmande</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION</p><p>Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions", et review le mois en cours</p><p>Hé ! Bien le bonjour (ou le bonsoir) à toi qui arrives sur cette histoire ! MissAmande nous a demandé une histoire sur le Seigneur des Anneaux, où Aragorn se met en tête d'aider le jeune Faramir.</p><p>Plume, une des auteures de notre collectif, a décidé répondre à cette commande.</p><p>Petit mot de l'auteure :Hello, j'écris pour la première fois sur la saga du Seigneurs des Anneaux. J'ai lu beaucoup de fictions sur eux et je me décide de faire le premier pas en tant qu'auteure. Après tout, il faut accepter les défis dans la vie !</p><p>J'ai pris la commande de MissAmande qui a demandé de faire un texte sur le couple Eowyn x Faramir. Comme je suis fan de Faramir, j'ai accepté cette demande géniale (je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher) ! En espérant que mon style d'écriture va vous plaire ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture sur le prologue. J'espère que vous allez aimer cette histoire qui sera sans doute assez longue. ^^ On se retrouve très bientôt pour la suite de l'histoire.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>« Ah, les chemins du Rohan.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le pays du Cheval est si magnifique, entouré de ses champs et de ses montagnes.</em>
</p><p><em>Le ciel est toujours bleu dans les autres terres du milieu. Les chevaux sont montés par les chevaliers unique du Rohan sous les ordres du roi Théoden, le magnifique. Ah, les cavaliers du Rohan sont beaux et braves. Ils combattent les Orcs et les Gobelins depuis des années.</em>»</p><p>….</p><p>Après la mort brutale de Boromir et le départ de Frondon Sacquet, accompagné de Sam, la dissolution de la communauté de l'anneau fut proclamée.</p><p>L'élu s'en va à l'opposé de la mission, mais son fidèle ami le suit sans regret. De l'autre côté du lac, Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli partent à la recherche des deux autres hobbits du groupe, Merry et Pippin, enlevés par les Uruk-hai's de Saroumane. Ces derniers sont une race d'Orc supérieurs que le sorcier a crée dans les cavernes d'I<em>sengard </em>sous haute surveillance de la part des Gobelins de <em>Sauron</em>. Leur odeur est plus forte que celle des Gobelins qui vivent dans la terre du milieu habituellement et Aragorn sait faire la différence entre les deux espèces maudites. Pas à pas, les traces des Orcs les mènent jusqu'aux montagnes, les plaines et les grottes du Rohan. Là où les cavaliers du Rohan règnent depuis des siècles.</p><p>Le rôdeur piste les traces de Merry et Pippin qui les conduits enfin vers le campement des créatures hideuses de Samourane. Les dires d'Aragorn ne rassurent pas trop l'elfe et le nain. Ils s'échangent des regards l'inquiétude se lit sur leurs visages respectifs. Doucement, l'ancien rôdeur solitaire se tourne vers ses camarades et parle d'une voix calme et sereine. Legolas note toutefois une note inquiète dans le timbre plat d'Aragorn. Ils se dirigent finalement vers le grand rochet gris en toute discrétion.</p><p>Le rôdeur explique qu'il entend les galops des chevaux domptés par l'homme à quelques pas d'eux. L'expression du beau brun est claire : ils ne sont pas seuls. Les cavaliers du Rohan arrivent en grand nombre et Aragorn se montre, suivit du blond et du nain, Gimli. Les trois amis forment un cercle, car les hommes du Rohan se posent des questions à leurs sujets. Un homme, un nain et un elfe ? C'est une drôle de rencontre dans le pays du Cheval. L'homme à la chevelure blonde prend la parole avec un timbre différent envers l'égard du rôdeur :</p><p>« Nous ne sommes pas des Orc's... »</p><p>« C'est une drôle de rencontre sur nos terres... » fait l'autre homme, froidement.</p><p>Le nain souffle d'énervement :</p><p>« Je croyais que les nains détestaient les elfes ? » dit l'un des hommes du groupe.</p><p>« C'est toujours le cas mon ami. » répond froidement Gimli en tenant sa lourde hache.</p><p>« Nous cherchons deux semi-hommes. Ils étaient ici, hier soir... » explique le rôdeur.</p><p>« Je regrette. On a tué tous les Orcs qui ont fait le campement ici, près de la forêt. »</p><p>Legolas échange un regard de tristesse envers Aragorn qui croit encore en eux :</p><p>«Vous pouvez rester sur nos terres, mais soyez vigilants. »</p><p>« Qui êtes-vous ? » demande l'elfe, d'un regard neutre.</p><p>« Je m'appelle Éomer, je suis le neveu du roi Théoden. »</p><p>« Je suis Aragorn, voici Legolas et Gimli. Nous cherchons nos amis. »</p><p>« Vous cherchez vos semi-hommes ? Vous me dîtes ? » dit le chef de la cavalerie.</p><p>« Oui, vous les avez vu pendant la bataille d'hier soir ? Ils sont assez importants. »</p><p>Le ton de Legolas donne des frémissements dans sa voix calme :</p><p>« Non, hélas. On a vu personne. Ils sont morts, certainement. »</p><p>Un lourd silence s'abat autour du trio :</p><p>« Ils se sont peut-être échappés par la forêt, c'est possible. »</p><p>« La forêt est maudite. » dit Éomer, d'un ton inchangé. « L'endroit est étrange. »</p><p>« Nous voulons juste être sûr. » intervint le concerné en se mettant devant lui.</p><p>« Bien, le chemin est long. Vous avez besoin d'une monture pour y aller... »</p><p>Éomer descend de sa monture et donne les deux chevaux à Aragorn puis à Legolas qui le remercie en lui faisant un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Ils montent sur les étalons et dit :</p><p>« Merci pour ce geste. »</p><p>« Je vous en prie. »</p><p>Mais une question intrigue le prince Sylvestre :</p><p>« Que faites vous hors de votre royaume ? »</p><p>« Le roi nous a chassé de nos terres, car il ne reconnaît plus les siens.. »</p><p>« Je vois. » commente Legolas en le fixant droit dans les yeux.</p><p>« Si vous survivez avec les hommes de Saroumane, vous serez les bienvenus dans les terres du Rohan, le dieu du Cheval. » commente le neveu de Théoden en montant sur son étalon.</p><p>À ces mots, les cavaliers repartent en chasse pour tuer tous les Orcs qui se trouvent dans leurs terres et laissent le trio sur place. Avant de partir au triple galop, Aragorn demande à son ami Legolas le nom du lieu maudit :</p><p>« Où va-t-on ? Legolas ? »</p><p>« Dans la forêt Fangorn... »</p><p>« Alors, en route pour sauver nos amis... »</p><p>« Ça, c'est une excellente idée... » s'exclame le nain enthousiaste.</p><p>Sous un soleil de plomb, le rôdeur, l'elfe et le nain partent à la recherche de Merry et Pippin dans la forêt maudite de Fangorn avec espoir de les retrouver vivant. De l'autre côté des montagnes et les plaines du Rohan, une fente d'obscurité envahit les lieux.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>